


Origin (The Celestial Voices Remix)

by AstroGirl



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An origin story.  (Remix of <a href="http://shriftweb.org/leviathan/archive/8/banikdrabbles.html">"Banik Drabbles"</a> by Kernezelda.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin (The Celestial Voices Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Remix Redux.

Energy shifted in patterns of excited communication. "Come!" said Swift-Flowing-Gold. "Come and see what I've found!"

 

The elders ignored him, preferring their sedate contemplations on the ebb and flow of astral currents. But those of his own amplitude responded, aglow with the eagerness of youth.

 

Swirls of anticipation turned to disappointed ripples when they arrived. "A planet?" said Rose-Flecked-With-Green. "_This_ is what you brought us to see?"

 

"Corporeal creatures?" Cyan-Becoming-Blue fluctuated disdainfully. "We've _done_ those." Indeed, there had been a fad among them, many amplitude changes ago, of seeking out such creatures: touching them, tasting them, riding inside them. For a while it had been interesting, but the novelty had long since worn off, as it seemed to wear off everything.

 

"No, no," said Swift-Flowing-Gold. "This is _different_! Follow me and I'll show you. Just wait till you _see_!"

 

Too impatient to argue further, he led the way instead. Quickly he found the creature he had entered before and poured himself into it again. The shock this time was just as strong: delight and strangeness and _connection_. _You're back!_ it thought. He _heard_ it. He could feel it thinking, and it was just as wondrous this time as the last. He meant to only stay a moment, but the joining was as seductive and sweet as the tentative mingling of energies that he, still in the first breaking crest of adolescence, had only recently begun to taste. The creature looked down at its hands. Swift-Flowing-Gold looked too, from behind its eyes, marveling at the texture, the shape, at the flexing flow of muscles and the pale shadings of color. _This is me,_ he felt it think, its wonder as great as his. _My body. My hand. My movement. This is what it is to be alive. Why have I never thought about this before? Why don't I notice it when you're gone?_

 

_When I'm gone,_ he responded, _Why don't I notice how alone I am?_

 

_I'll take that as a compliment,_ it thought at him, and laughed. Laughter felt good. Felt wonderful. Felt like _home_.

 

Much later and with deep reluctance, he withdrew to find the others. They were churning and roiling with excitement.

 

"That was _amazing_!" rippled Rose-Flecked-With-Green.

 

"It _felt_ me," said Cyan-Becoming-Blue. "It knew I was there!"

 

"You see?" said Swift-Flowing-Gold. "These creatures aren't like the others. They have _consciousness_. They don't merely perceive. They perceive their perceptions. And when we join with them..."

 

"They perceive _us_," said Shimmering-Yellows. "And we can feel..." His boundaries swirled contemplatively. "We can feel them feeling."

 

"Mine was afraid of me," said Violet-Rippling-In-White, a vague note of pride in his frequency shifts, "but it wanted me, too."

 

"Mine thought I was a god," said Rose-Flecked-with-Green.

 

"Mine begged me not to go," said Cyan-Becoming-Blue.

 

"We _don't_ have to go, do we?" said Shimmering-Yellows. "We can stay? Just for a little while?"

 

"We can stay," said Swift-Flowing-Gold, "as long as we like."

 

So they did.

 

They learned what it was to move, to breathe, to _be_, and know they were being. They learned the names for physical colors that had only been abstract concepts of frequency to them, and for sounds and feelings they'd had no concepts of at all. They learned what it was to make love, to give birth, to feel pain, to die, and to know and embrace it all. They taught what it was to transcend physicality, pain, and death, to be part of something more.

 

The elders never approved. The rest of the corporeal galaxy never understood. But the Baniks never forgot. And they still call themselves the People of Flowing Gold.


End file.
